Jewelry boxes and containers for jewelry are well known. They can be used to protect jewelry, to organize jewelry and to display jewelry.
The present invention is not concerned with jewelry display cases such as what might be used to display a variety of jewelry pieces for sale, such as what might be used by a jewelry wholesaler or jewelry salesperson. Instead, the present invention is directed to a personal jewelry case that can be used by a consumer who wants to take a variety of different pieces of jewelry away from a home, such as on a trip. As such, the present invention is not so concerned with display aspects of the jewelry case (except so as to allow its user to readily view and access its contents), but with practical issues arising from transporting personal jewelry in a convenient and inexpensive fashion that still provides protection and organization for the individual pieces of jewelry.